


I’ll be seeing you in your dreams, kiddo.

by Hectatess



Series: Bingo squares [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Even an archangel can get sauced.And after the last 100+ days, Gabrielneededto drink a liquor store.And his drunk mind let him make the worst decision it could come up with.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Bingo squares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211681
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gabriel Bingo





	I’ll be seeing you in your dreams, kiddo.

**Author's Note:**

> The second Gabriel Bingo square I filled: drunken confessions. I’m having so much fun it’s this!

  


He’d known he would regret doing it, but that stuck-up putz of a so-called professor had pushed all of Gabriel’s buttons. And now he was facing day 83 with the Winchester brothers. At first it had been a necessity, killing Dean. The very first one was a mistake. An honest to his Father cock-up. That owner of the Mystery spot should have stayed in bed. Gabriel was lucky he had decided to hang around the Hardy boys to be… safeguarded from their snooping around. 

He reset time just a tad too late and didn’t erase Sam’s recollection of the day, so maybe he could stop Dean from going in after dark. Then Mr. Pickett had ran right over Dean, and Gabriel’s plan, and now he had to keep up the pretense. He didn’t enjoy killing Dean every Father forsaken day, and reset time just after he had broken his love’s heart again. He liked Dean. They were a lot alike. So, as inventive and out of the box his ways to kill Dean were getting, Gabriel hated every Tuesday he had forced upon the three of them and the denizens of the otherwise sleepy little town.

Sam was starting to fray around the edges, his usual chipper mindset cracked like the varnish on a Rembrandt. Eating pancakes yet again, Gabriel eavesdropped on the conversation between the boys. He smirked as Dean suddenly changed his order. All too easy today. Gabriel pushed the biggest bit of sausage down Dean’s trachea and waited. He hated to kill the hope in Sam’s eyes, but he didn’t know what to do anymore. Sam just didn’t give up looking for whatever he thought was wrong here. 

Day 105, Gabriel mindlessly ordered his breakfast and already tried to figure out what the boys would do today. He stiffened as he heard Dean say ‘just desserts’. That phrase… it could set them on the right track… He got up and left as usual, but something in Sam’s voice had him pay attention. Strawberry syrup… of all the stupid mistakes! A continuity error… and it singled him out like a minister in a whore house. For once he didn’t kill Dean. He just reset time.

Gabriel wasn’t worried about the stake, pressing into his jugular. He was worried about Sam. The boy was hardened by 100+ days of seeing Dean die, and he was about ready to kill an otherwise innocent man. “We killed one of your kind before,” Sam spat out, his pretty eyes cold and uncaring. That was his out! Gabriel’s mind whirred with ideas and options.

“Actually, bucko, ye didn’t…” The shock that flashed through Sam was painful. Gabriel sensed the relief, hurt and betrayal as those fox-like eyes widened and the stake relaxed a micrometer. Gabriel explained away killing Dean as ‘fun’ and ‘a lesson for Sam’, but he was relieved… so glad it was over. He restored the normal run of time and prepared to leave, when he heard a shot. “Mother Freya! You have to be joking!”

Flying to the motel, Gabriel could hear Sam’s soul cry out and his prayers to be back in the time loop. His heart shattered and he ran. He hadn’t counted on Sam’s pigheadedness to hunt him down six months long. He’d had to cut and run several times, and now he was done. He led Sam into a trap, and waffled on about destiny and living without Dean, but Sam begged him, with his whole heart and soul, to make it right. How could he not? How could he refuse his love? 

So, this time, he’d make sure nothing happened to Dean. He wouldn’t let those muttonheads out of his sights until they were out of Broward County and headed North. As he reached his decision, Gabriel hung his head. He delivered his last, hoping it really would be, and reset time once more. He mentally urged Sam to not let Dean out of his sight, had Curtis find 50 dollars and basically cleared the path for Sam and Dean to leave. That night Gabriel got drunk. Commode-hanging drunk. It took about a full week of produce from a local distillery, but he managed it. 

In his inebriated state, he made the stupid call to walk in Sam’s dream. To his surprise Sam saw him. “You… why did you do this to me?” Sam called, pretty eyes swimming with tears again. “Why? Except the killing part, what did I ever do to you?” 

Gabriel swayed over to the tall hunk of man-meat, and pulled the boy’s head level to his own. “B’cause, my Samshine… my Sambrosia… I couldn’t help it. I had to. See…” He swayed and Sam steadied him. “See, my pretty Jotun… Dean wasn’... wasn’ s’pposed t’die there. Not.. notatall. Bu… buddee did… an’... an’ I tried. I did. Tried to… make it okay. Th’... th’ ol’ man… He made me do it ‘gain an’... I dinno know how t’ stop it.” He blinked up into those amazingly pretty eyes and sniffled. Huh. Seemed he could cry after all. “An’ when I set time right? Dean-o _still_ died. Bu… but I couldn’ set it right anymore. An’.. you… you _hunted_ me. An’ I kinda fell in love with you even more. An’ you looked so _hurt_ , an’ _lost…_ an’ I couldn’ let you hurt like that. Cost me power, ‘n fifty bucks… bu’ Dean-o ‘s _safe_.” 

Satisfied, Gabe smiled up at Sam, but the boy looked gobsmacked. “You… You fell in love with me? Even more? You… you loved me before?” Sam looked both shocked and somehow happy.

Gabe nodded sagely. “Yah… Loved you long time, sugarlips. Ne- nev’r far from my mind.” He leaned into Sam’s embrace and batted his eyes at him. “C’n you kiss me, kiddo? Kinda wanna know how you taste.” Sam smiled and bent down, kissing Gabriel deeply. Gabe melted into the kiss, forgetting everything except the feeling of those sweet lips on his. Realising that his inebriated state might have something to do with that, he sobered himself with a thought and still that kiss was the best he had ever experienced. 

Sam sensed something had changed and pulled free. “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel gave him a sad smile and kissed his lips chastely. “Nothing much. I just have to go. I’ll be seeing you in your dreams, kiddo.” He gave Sam a two-fingered salute and left the dream. He could hear Sam’s “Wait!” echo in his mind. He should have left the motel as well, but he couldn’t. He had to see what his stupid, booze-marinated mind had caused.

Sam woke up and the amazed yet sad look on his face broke Gabe’s heart. Sam rubbed his face and sighed. “Right, Sam… He loves you. Of course. You tell yourself that, stupid. At least we shouldn’t meet again… ever.” He flopped around and tugged the blanket over his tall frame. “Don’t even know his name…” Gabe heard him mumble before he drifted off to sleep again. 

Heart bleeding, Gabriel left. Sam was right. It was infinitely better if they never met again. Ever. But Gabriel also knew he could never stay away from Sam, Apocalypse or not. So he started planning to get the brothers out of the equation. Something with a pocket dimension sounded nice… 


End file.
